Not Just a Phase
by Lynacks
Summary: Coming out is never easy, especially when the other party doesn't take it well. No matter how much it hurts there's always someone there to make it all better.


Hey there! Sorry I've been an inactive veggie; school and work and life issues got in the way so I didn't have time to write and I didn't have anything to write about. But, those issues got me to write this! I know it's a depressing first story, and it's _really short_, but hey... it's something.

I do have a story I'm mainly working on at the moment, and I wanted that to be my first publish but I still have a little tweaking here and there to do. I might make this into a continuous story, but for now I think it suits best as a one-shot.

Rated T for cussing.

_**Disclaimer: **_I'm just an average person. I don't own anything Vocaloid.

* * *

_**Not Just a Phase**_

* * *

Luka curled into herself, trying to tune out the voices blaring through the walls from the other room, her parents yelling at each other in yet another fight. Yet, this fight wasn't because of something like money or bills, but her specifically.

Because she had come out.

Saying the words, "I'm gay" were the worst moments of her life, especially when she saw her parents' faces fall into oblivion and come back up with the red rage of Hell. They had yelled and cried and argued until she was sent to her room, her mom in a fit of hysteria and her dad angrier than she had ever seen.

Under her blankets, she tried closing her eyes as she tried getting sleep to take her away from the sad reality she was living in.

"It's just a phase; she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet!" she heard her mom cry, slamming the drawers closed, getting ready for bed. The news had been brought two hours ago, and they were still yelling about it. Luka had hoped she could skip school tomorrow to hide the fact that she was crying, but she knew they wouldn't care about what she wanted.

Being seventeen with no other aid to help her leave her house permenently completely sucked. She hated not being able to escape the hurtful words her religious father kept slamming onto her, condemning her to the deepest parts of Hell for being an abomination. There wasn't anything right with religion, it was just a way to suck money out of people and brainwash them into believing a fairy tale.

Maybe, just maybe it could be shock of the news making him say that. Her aunt had reassured her they might go into shock and denial. Luka wanted that to be the case, but when her dad started saying she was going to be moving schools, she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't anyone's fault her aunt kept reassuring, but Luka kept making herself think it was her own.

She let the tears fall and sobbed into her pillow, ignoring the vibrations of her phone on her desk, probably one of her friends she had given the news to. Luka didn't want to talk to anyone; they would only give her optimistic words instead of the truth, and just like when she believed her parents would understand, she'd be disappointed.

The lights of cars on the street below lit up her room, one by one. She wished she had her own car to listen to calming music, and drive away to clear her thoughts. But she'd most likely never be able to take the car again, by the looks of it.

All of her friends could drive, had licenses, jobs... and here she was, sitting around with no job, a _permit_, and now the loss of two normally giving parents. Yukari had come out to her parents just a month before and they were nothing but loving and open about it; Luka hated her parents for a second for not being the same, but that wasn't how life worked.

She wasn't worth anything now, not anymore since she had shown them what she truly was... whatever that meant.

Luka wiped her eyes on her pillow case and sniffled, gripping the blankets tighter. She remembered the cliché saying: "It's never good to bottle things in," and knew that at this point in time nothing had sounded so true in her life. So with a huff she glided across the floor and grabbed her phone before stuffing herself under her blankets.

The light didn't bother her, and she kept her eyes glued on the message sent by her friend Namine Ritsu. They connected through a class project, the boy everyone thought was a girl revealing his secret. It didn't bother Luka, and that same day she had come out to him, crying her eyes out at the fear of rejection.

Ritsu was really the only person Luka could rely on, and she started crying again at his lengthy message telling her she wasn't alone, how special and unique she was compared to others.

_Most of all, you're brave. Brave enough to say "fuck it" and reveal who you truly are, wanting to be _yourself. _Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise because you are Luka and you are BEAUTIFUL! _

"Hey," she weakly whispered in her phone when it began vibrating again, her voice breaking. Ritsu stayed silent, waiting for her to compose herself before letting out a breath. Luka wasn't more grateful for him. "They reacted badly. I don't want to stay here, Ritsu... I'm scared," Luka admitted, not wanting to step outside and face her dad.

"Want me and mom to come get you?" he asked quietly. When Luka decided to come out to her parents, he wanted to make it clear with his mom that should she need to, Luka would stay with them for the night.

Luka nodded, and made a sound of agreement. "Y-yeah. Thank you..."

"Ah. Miku-chan? No..." she heard Ritsu mutter while still on the phone. Luka gulped, feeling her heart drop. She didn't need Hatsune Miku, her second closest friend, to know. "No, Miku-chan. God, stop already! Look, go home. _No_ – fine."

"Ritsu?" Luka asked, the urge to end the call getting bigger and bigger. "You don't have-"

Then the call ended. Luka hoped he'd come, and in her wait she'd gather her things. She stuffed enough clothes for possibly two days into her now empty backpack, and bit her lip at the thought of a toothbrush. Gulping, she cracked her door open and peered out, the hallway dark.

Taking each step slowly and quietly, Luka went to the bathroom, got her necessary brushes, and darted out, only to see her mom standing at the doorway in her room. "Luka," she called out sternly, narrowing her eyes when Luka ignored her and walked right in without glancing at her.

The older woman turned around and shut the door slowly, pointing to the bag sitting on Luka's bed. "What is that?" she demanded. "You are not running away!"

"I'm not running away!" Luka shot back, zipping up her bag, "I'm staying with a friend tonight. His family is nice enough to _accept_ me." She didn't know why she was getting so mouthy, but she felt her parents deserved every snap of it. "Look, I hear his car. I'll see you whenever."

Her mom grabbed onto her shoulder and forced her to turn around, "You are _not_ leaving this house!"

"What's going on here?" not Ritsu's voice said, whispering through the door. Luka froze in place, eyes widening when she saw her mom's face fall. Miku was standing outside her door, probably wondering why her best friend and said best friend's mom were having an argument. "Luka?" she called, knocking lightly.

"M-mom, listen. It's not-"

Her mom let her grip fall and wiped her eyes to stop the tears, "This is _just_ a phase, Luka. When will you see this _isn't normal_?" She tried running a hand through her daughter's hair, but Luka stepped back, tightly holding her backpack straps with a glare on her face.

Miku walked in to prevent a shouting match, and pulled her backwards to leave, not saying anything except for a small shushing sound. When Luka's mom was sure to not follow them, Miku kept their hands linked as they went for the door.

"I think I know what this is about," she whispered to the pinkette, tightening her hold. Luka went rigid and almost stopped walking, but luckily Miku did it for her. She smiled and hugged her at the open door, wrapping her arms around her neck just as tight as she held her hand. Rubbing the back of Luka's head while her other hand cupped Luka's cheek, she tried soothing her as she cried. "It's _not_ just a phase. You're beautiful as you are," Miku continued, her own eyes misting over.

Luka stayed quiet, but returned the hug, feeling guilty for using this situation as a way to touch Miku; she felt sick and dirty, but it felt so nice and so _right_. "Thank you," she whispered, burying her face in Miku's shoulder. She repeated it over and over again until Miku stepped back, tears streaming down her face.

"I support you all the way, Luka. Because... well, I would _know_."

Her blood froze and Luka jumped out of the warm embrace. "What does that mean?" she managed to stutter out.

Miku simply smiled, but leaned in to lightly kiss Luka's cheek, forcing her to move even more backwards. Giggling, she took Luka's hand and dragged her outside, hoping the fresh air and new information would heal her.

Then she could go in for the kill.

* * *

_**AN:**_

How'd you like it? Like I said, it's really short. XD I decided to end it on a humorous note because nobody likes angsty endings. Again, thinking about continuing it, but at the same time I'm quite satisfied with the ending, so! What do you think I should do?


End file.
